


First Date Nerves

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: Yoosung waits for m/c to arrive for their first date since the party.





	First Date Nerves

There was nothing more innocent than the sight of the blonde boy sitting nervously on the park bench. His leg bounced in anticipation and he consistently checked his phone, then his watch, then his phone once again.  
No text…no call… Should I call her? No… is that too clingy?  
Another five minutes passed and he felt his heart hammering against his chest. Their first official date. He felt so nervous. Did he look okay? Did he smell okay? Was he going to do something embarrassing? He thinks back to the party. He was so ready then. Ready to hold her hand, kiss her, look her in the eyes, hear her sweet voice in person, watch her every move, find out who she is in person. Whether it had been the pain medication, adrenaline, or even both, something gave him that power to overcome any anxiety and face her. He could feel his cheeks reddening at the thought of her. The softness of her hands, the sweetness of her lips, the way she stood, walked, moved… Snapping out of it he readjusted his glasses- something new he’d have to get used to. He felt a slight chill in the air and worried about m/c knowing she’d be walking here to meet him.  
“Yoosung!” she called, her hand waving. He couldn’t help but jump up and meet her, giving her a quick hug in hello.  
“Y/N. You..you look so pretty! I mean- you always look pretty but you really look pretty today.” Yoosung’s heart soared at her smile. For weeks he’d had nothing but thoughts, daydreams, and fantasies of the girl. Years he’s dreamt of his ideal relationship with the perfect dates and the prettiest girl. It coming to a reality, though, made him nervous. Should I kiss her? Should I hold her hand? Of course, I’ll hold her hand, idiot…  
“I.. uh.. I planned a date for us today, are you excited?” he asked her, grabbing her hand tightly as they began to walk. All the night before his nerves were shocked. He even went to Zen asking for advice (which he regretted immediately).  
“Of course I’m excited! That’s why I came.. but, how are you doing? Your eye..?”  
Aack, she’s so sweet worrying about me..  
“I’m doing fine. Do I look okay though? I feel like I look funny with glasses. I don’t want to embarrass you.”  
“Embarrass me? Yoosung, you don’t do that at all. I’m so happy to finally spend time with you alone.”  
If his face wasn’t burning before it definitely was now. He couldn’t help but wrap an arm around her as they walked down the road. To feel her so close to him made his heart pound. They wouldn’t be able to do much but talk during lunch but he couldn’t help but have his mind wander far as he felt her soft skin beneath his fingertips.  
To whatever may be out there, Yoosung sent out a thank you. Thank you for bringing me this sweet girl.


End file.
